


Connections

by AlexMcpherson79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: This is just a rough outline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMcpherson79/pseuds/AlexMcpherson79
Summary: She knew them. She knew them all.A story told in three trilogies.(except this is just rough outlines not actual writing. It's been bugging me. Anyone is free to write a story from these.)
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Agents of SHIELD Team, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Avengers Team
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Episode IV - A New Origin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am using the Star Wars layout for 'Episode IV was First'

**Personal Connections**

**The Serum Trilogy**

**Episode IV – A New Origin**

This story would be the ‘Origin’ story for both of our Main Characters – Skye, _the_ Main Character for the entire story, and Bruce Banner, this particular stories’ co-main.

The Blurb from my Story Projects folder for this:

Whilst a student at Culver University, Skye becomes embroiled in a secret military science experiment as an assistant that sees the main scientist expodes to something very dangerous. As involved as she is in the project, whilst the pencil-pushers at the Pentagon try to cover it up, the US Army Colonel in charge of the program goes to great lengths to capture the rogue scientist, and Skye finds herself pulled in two directions – either helping the military contain a threat, or helping her friend retain his freedom.

So Skye is ‘The Protagonist’, in that she is the main character that the whole series is about.

Bruce is ‘The Deuteragonist’, in that he is the secondary main character that this story in particular is also about. The tvtropes page says ‘is the story about to a lesser extent’, but really, all the other MC’s of the stories aren’t really MC’s outside of their particular chapter, so it does fit, but not for the ‘episode’ in isolation.

Hulk is a bit of a mixed archetype, in that only towards the end do we realise that Hulk isn’t a _bad guy_. He’s Mistaken for Bad. Also? The trigger for banner to hulk at first is rage, here its not that hulk is a being ‘driven by rage’, just… an outlet for it.

The Actual Villain of the story is Colonel Ross.

-

The Story is split into five acts – Act one, Prologue and Exposition. Act two, Rising Action. Act three, Climax. Act four, Falling Action. Act five, Revelation and Catastrophe.

-

**Prologue and Exposition.  
\- Prologue**

The Prologue is basically a ‘Day in the Life’ that introduces the audience to the two Main Characters – Skye and Bruce. It follows a normal weekday in their life. They wake up, interact with people, go to work/school, interact with people, go to a lab and do science/work on their dissertation etc, and go home and to sleep. We see the scenes following both of them in chronological sequence.

Bruce’s scenes: He’s at home getting up, we see him on his way in to the school and comments from students toward him reveals he’s a professor that’s rather well liked, and that he’s quite the “mild-mannered” guy, and subject to the behaviors of others who fill the “jock” stereotype of bullying “nerds”, which he rather is as a physicist professor at a university. We see him in lectures, talking Science!, one of which is attended by Skye. We see his interactions with Betty during the day, revealing that they are in a low-key romantic relationship, though again, student comments indicate that its not really a secret to the faculty and students of the university.

Skye’s scenes: She’s in a dorm room sharing with a roommate she gets along with, we see her interacting with various staff w, that most of them don’t really ‘like’ her, but that she does get along with Bruce and Betty. We are even introduced to the part where she’s part-timing as an assistant to both Professors. And towards the end of the day, the three are even in a lab together – the two professors doing Science!, Skye having taken over some clear desk space to do some coursework.

The entirety of this prologue is just following the two through a _normal_ day, stealthily introducing the people around them and so on, and not at all presenting it as “here is exposition. Here is never-before seen character we MUST have them mention something as if the MC’s didn’t know it”. No making the mistake of Star Trek D…. Star Trek D…. that ‘not Star Trek’ show called Discovery where we’re TOLD that B.. that B… That _that woman_ and Saru were ‘Friends’ for years, yet she didn’t know anything about his background?! REALLY?! No such mistake here. The story says she is friends with her roommate? Then the background detail for the story is that Skye already knows stuff about said friend like siblings and parents and favourite food and favourite color and the birthday and likes and dislikes and so on. That Skye has already heard rumors on campus and treats the talk about them as if she’d heard it before, and not like it’s a new thing. The scene of her attending a class doesn’t start with the professor introducing themselves, because we’re not starting on those students’ very first lecture of the class since starting at the University. _These people know each other already_. It’s us the audience that generally need a who’s who, so names _may_ get mentioned more often than would be real.

As for the Project they’re in? All three? That lab? Yeah that’s the lab. The particular scene with all three in it treats the lab like a normal lab in a University that also does research. Its only on the walk out of the lab that we get the point of it being _a secret lab_ – the entrance is disguised with a janitors closet like an ‘airlock’, so someone sees Bruce and Skye go into a janitors closet and lock the door? (also that’s what the rumors are: Skye and Bruce and Betty basically using the rumors and Skye engaging in a sexual relationship with a professor as cover for their highly-classified work.) Toward the end of this ‘Prologue’ we even get the line about how the University staff have basically had to go along with the cover story ‘as an uncorroborated rumor’ as they’re at least aware of the lab being used for classified purposes, and that Skye was brought in. That’s why some of the staff don’t like skye: they don’t like that they’re having to behave like they’re turning a blind eye to a student/teacher romance. (though there isn’t one).

-

**Prologue and Exposition  
\- Exposition**

Now this is the meat of Act One. Here, we have the scenes that tell all about the program. Bruce and Betty are working on a super-soldier serum, a descendant program of the original that created Captain America. Skye is assisting in many capacities, most of them actually unknown to Colonel Ross and the Pentagon, who think she’s just being used like a regular unpaid intern office assistant.

Like the name implies, this is where we get the important background information. We learn that Skye is actually a lesbian, though she hasn’t seen her girlfriend in months. That Bruce and Betty have met said girlfriend, when Skye’s girlfriend had passed through, though for dramatic purposes, no name is actually given to the audience. We get some taste of events before the story – learning that Skye partially grew up in the Foster System, but later spent time working ‘for bad guys’ (a small Russian Bratva Chapter in say, Brooklyn), that kind of thing.

-

**Rising Action**

Here, we get the problem of pressure from Colonel Ross to get results. We get Bruce’s reputation falling even more with the University after video of Bruce and Skye entering the “Janitors Closet” and locking the door behind them is used to blackmail Bruce by the Colonel, unknown to Betty, but known to Skye. He begins taking risks in the lab.

-

**Climax**

Those risks compounded and there was an accident in the lab. Betty was ‘visiting her sick mother’ who turned out not to be sick at all, but a ploy by Colonel Ross because she kept convincing Bruce to step back before something went wrong each time she arrived in the lab early to find him working instead of lecturing. But without her, he slipped up, there was an accident, and Skye who was present, has little idea what actually happened. For Skye, one minute everything was fine, the next she was waking up to a scene of catastrophe… This, is the creation of the Hulk. Skye wasn’t unconscious though, just traumatised to the point of not initially remembering. In the aftermath of the accident, Bruce has ‘disappeared’, and Skye is informed that she is no longer welcome at Culver University due to her ‘dalliance with a professor’.

-

**Falling Action**

Here is a meaty portion, where at first, Colonel Ross approached Skye for help in finding Bruce, and presenting this, “hulk” creature she now remembers as a monster who kidnapped the ‘good professor’. He entices her with promises of helping her remain at Culver, as he knew of the cover they were reluctantly allowing to stand. And she does help, at first, but quickly realises whats wrong. What’s majorly wrong. That Hulk is not the monster. Ross is. This aspect ends with Skye fully changing sides.

-

**Revelation and Catastrophe**

Skye is now helping Bruce to stay under the RADAR. For her part, that means so much more than just hacking security cameras. It means also going on the run, as she completely trashes the systems Ross’ team were using, and dumping _so many secrets on the internet_. Secrets that, to her shame, don’t last long in the “pre-wikileaks” internet era, are taken down rather quickly. (At this point, half of the internet’s use that isn’t military is university! Its really not that BIG!)

She teaches him much of what she already learned about staying under the radar, so she rather quickly stops needing to provide “digital cover” for him.

We last see Bruce towards Central America. For Skye, she’s moved, she’s is some “middle” state of the US, playing the role of a farm girl whos good with these newfangled computers.

-

**The Post-Credits Scene because, MCU-inspired**.

We get a taster for “Episode V – The S.H.I.E.L.D. Strikes Back.

In it, Fury approaches Romanoff and tells her about a mission to find some hacker, and hands her a folder. Walking away, she opens it and sees a hardcopy printed photograph of Skye… and she whispers ‘Skye?’ – (She’s Skye’s Girlfriend!)


	2. Episode V - The S.H.I.E.L.D. Strikes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one with Romanoff.

**Personal Connections**

**The Serum Trilogy**

**Episode V – The S.H.I.E.L.D. Strikes Back**

The Blurb from my Story Projects folder for this:

The Sequel – Hunted for what she knows about the Super-soldier program, Skye is pulled between two competing mystery agencies. But while one seems to always be one step behind her, almost like they’re holding back, the other seems to be ahead of her, pushing her to desperate lengths to survive, evade, resist and escape. But it is only when she is held captive by one of the spies, that she gets the missing link about the program, about the serum.

-

Once more, Skye is The Protagonist, she’s on the run from SHIELD and from a mystery group (HYDRA but not confirmed in-story). Unlike Bruce, who has used her own lessons to disappear so completely that even she doesn’t know where he is, she can’t escape because while Bruce had skills he could use to work for-cash jobs, she didn’t. And she didn’t much want to go someplace with little technology, so catch-22.

Our Deuteragonist of this story is Natasha Romanoff, Agent of SHIELD and, which we quickly learn, Skye’s Girlfriend of ‘several’ years. Natasha is the one sent after Skye, and only Natasha has any idea why she was chosen. (hint: its obvious given who her girlfriend is!)

Our Villain of this story, oddly enough, is S.H.I.E.L.D. Itself, in that what we the audience know about the MCU which is the basis for this AU, is that Hydra (the real villain) had infiltrated shield at its inception.

The Story is split into five acts – Act one, Prologue and Exposition. Act two, Rising Action. Act three, Climax. Act four, Falling Action. Act five, Revelation and Catastrophe.

-

**Prologue and Exposition.  
\- Prologue**

This is basically just an expanded version of the previous’ ‘post credits scene’.

It’s actually set _after_ the first few scenes of the ‘Exposition’. In it, she’s handed the folder that contains what little SHIELD knows of Skye, and on top, the photo that prompts Natasha to whisper her name, and continues from what was the cut-off-point, in her reading the folder, and finding out from the file that Skye is on the run.

-

**Prologue and Exposition  
\- Exposition**

This segment is basically set after Ross started to push Bruce for results, with the first scene being the briefing where Nick Fury briefs a SHIELD Team including Coulson, Barton and Romanoff on Ross and his super secret program, but that recently issues have been cropping up in the reports submitted to the SHIELD Agent Liaison to the program.

The Next Scene is set during the cleanup of the accident after the ‘climax’ of Ep IV, so some ‘flashbacks’ to Episode IV mixed in. Coulson is on site, and he’s finding very little on Bruce and his ‘assistant’. What he is finding is evidence of a very large person having caused a lot of devastation on their way _out_ of the secret lab. Coulson doesn’t appear after this, so don’t expect more of him.

The next scene I’m thinking of is basically Fury gathering the documents on Skye intent on Sending an agent after her, getting a mystery email, and then aloud, saying why not.

And immediately cutting to Romanoff on the road to middle-of-nowhere USA, that folder open to Skye’s picture on the passenger seat.

-

**Rising Action**

Here is where we get that Skye is finding it difficult to stay off the grid, partly due to how she looks young and keeps getting mistaken for a teenager when she’s in her early twenties. She doesn’t yet have her van. She even looks younger than she did in the previous story, and has moments of her skin turning slightly green when she’s shocked or surprised.

We are shown several occasions were she runs from a location, narrowly escaping black-combat-uniformed ‘agents’ a few times, and oddly enough a few of those times shooting back with a _bow and arrow_.

We are also shown Natasha’s progress on tracking Skye, learning through implied that she and Skye are _not_ in touch (later to be confirmed in Falling Action). She’s always too late, but never so late as not to find evidence that she’s not the only one tracking Skye. And she’s worried because the last scene she got to, she found evidence that Skye had actually gotten hit, though still got away based on eyewitness accounts.

-

**Climax**

Skye is in Colorado, its cold (she hates the cold), and the finally catch up to her in the middle of nowhere, no witnesses, except a handful of civilians. Civilians who this mystery team kill when they capture her.

She’s taken to some facility, and tortured and questioned about the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Program, but she never gives up what she knows.

Natasha arrives at where Skye had been hiding out, and finds the grizzly scene as people of unknown association are trying to clean it up, and seeing Romanoff, that they immediately go hostile is all she needs to react with the full force of her red room training, killing most and capturing one, and getting the information on where Skye is being held.

-

**Falling Action**

Natasha fights her way into the facility, killing most in her way, some of them scientists. Scenes have already given the audience context for why this isn’t such a bad thing. When she finds Skye, however, she doesn’t react as a trained Agent, but as a worried girlfriend.

-

**Revelation and Catastrophe**

They were almost out, but then some of the downed guards weren’t quite so downed, and reinforcements capture _both_ of them. The bad guy in charge tries to use Natasha against Skye, figuring that the two of them were a touch too _familiar_ with each other to be just an Agent sent after a hacker. _Bad move_. Revelation is in that Natasha realises why Skye had not been in contact since the accident at Culver. With a gun held to Natasha’s head, Skye finally hits that moment of pure _rage_… and transforms into the She-HULK!

The ensuing slaughter results in _everyone_ dead except Skye and Natasha… and the complete obliteration of the facility.

And Natasha learning that She-Hulk gives rather nice hugs. She-Hulk transforms back to Skye, who ‘barely’ remembers what She-Hulk did, and the two ‘walk off into the sunset’, talking about everything that happened. We’re supposed to get the impression of a good ending, except that Natasha admits that she’s not sure Skye should come in from the Cold… and promises to teach Skye what she was missing, so that Skye could properly stay off the grid… and it meaning that “when I leave, it’ll be a while before we can…”

-

**The Post-Credits Scene because, MCU-inspired**.

_YEARS_ have passed. Fury walks into a Cold Room, and before him, a block of ice with a visible SHIELD within it, and a blur that is implied to be the body of Steve Rogers. Coulson is ‘overseeing’ the scientists defrosting it, but more actually just looking at the ice block.

“Watching him sleep?” Fury asks quite uncomedically.


	3. Episode VI - Return of the Super-Soldier

**Personal Connections**

**The Serum Trilogy**

**Episode VI – Return of the Super Soldier**

The Blurb from my Story Projects folder for this:

The Serum Finale – Several years after the Events of The Sequel, having monitored from afar many and all-things Super-Serum related, slowly collecting her puzzle-pieces, training so she’s no-longer the physically incapable young girl relying on her alter-ego, she hears rumours that something from the project’s beginning is resurfacing, and so she turns the tables, infiltrating the organization that was still trying to capture her, yet had always been several steps behind her, to get the final piece, and to help bring back an icon.

-

Once more, Skye is The Protagonist.

Our Deuteragonist of this story is Steve Rogers.

Our Villain of this story is now back to now-General Ross.

The Story is split into five acts – Act one, Prologue and Exposition. Act two, Rising Action. Act three, Climax. Act four, Falling Action. Act five, Revelation and Catastrophe.

-

**Prologue and Exposition.  
\- Prologue**

Steve’s body is recovered from the ice. No WWII flashbacks though.

Skye gets the notification from ‘Red’ about the ‘something from the ancient history of the BTFE Program’ being recovered

-

**Prologue and Exposition  
\- Exposition**

Framing the whole story begins here, where Steve is staying in a certain little cabin, with Skye. Not shown yet is that Natasha is there too, though a written element of conversation between Steve and Skye is Skye telling him that the agent is her girlfriend, and she (romanoff) is not telling SHIELD about having met Steve etc.

Skye gives him a little brief rundown on her ‘serum’ – confirming that she did indeed get dosed with the BTFE Projects’ version of the serum developed by Banner during the accident, along with the transformation, and that Skye and Banner set this up ‘recently’ to get a proper grip on their change into their ‘hulk’ forms. We learn that Skye sees both her own and Bruce’ hulk forms as separate individuals, but in Skye’s case, she just sees her alternate as a “two tonne big green baby”, while Bruce ‘doesn’t quite see it the way I do’ (aka the canon way of how bruce at this point thinks hulk is just a monster). Rundown being that like Steve, She’s stronger, faster and has more stamina, though the degree is much less. But it gave her a major metabolism issue – her metabolism basically has gone nuclear, so she has to _constantly_ eat high caloric foods, and somehow she has an almost literal “bottomless” stomach because of the ‘Hulking-out’ factor. If she eats 2 kilograms of food? She doesn’t weigh two kilograms extra. _It gets extra-dimensionally shifted_ to whatever plain of existence where her “hulked-out” mass comes from. She uses about ninety percent of her muscle mass at a push, but her stamina limits are constrained purely on the food/metabolism issue. Lack of physical exercise doesn’t seem to result in muscle deterioration.

Steve likewise gives her a bit of a rundown on his serum – where they’re similar, confirmation that yes, to activate his serum he got dosed with radiation and that the ‘vita rays’ is in deed the ‘old’ name for the form of gamma radiation used by both projects. In comparison, he uses about ninety-five percent of his muscle mass, ofwhich he has more of, so he’s actually around twice the strength of her. He has a similar metabolism, so he too ‘eats like a pig’, but feels guilty for his portion sizes given he lived through the Depression. Speed however, they’re both about equal, and determine its because of the build differences – he uses more muscle, but h e’s also got more mass to move. She’s got less, muscle, but less mass anyway. If she used the same amount of her muscle (ninety-five) she’d probably be a bit faster, though still weaker. Oddly, he doesn’t have that ‘extra-dimensional stomach’.

Skye then tells him about the group that ‘got him out of the valkyrie’, and that SHIELD were actually going to bring in a guy who was a bit of an ‘asshole’. (Ross), who was basically responsible for creating the Two Hulks.

-

**Rising Action**

Framed by the Exposition element of Flashbacks, we get Skye’s Narrating of infiltrating SHIELD, to locate Steve. Meanwhile, we get scenes with Ross who, with no leads on either Banner nor Skye, is informed about the Valkyrie being discovered, and he wants Rogers’ body to see if the serum in his blood was ‘intact’, given he was in an icy fridge…

-

**Climax**

(Flashbacks) Skye has located where Steve is being kept, but has to rush there because the Army is about to try to lay claim – after all, Steve is an army soldier still-technically MIA, and it was an Army project in conjunction with the SSR – SHIELD didn’t exist at the time Steve got his serum nor when he went down in Greenland. She actively engages with both Shield and Army forces and just manages to get to Steve in time, and pulls the iceblock he’s still inside into a HMMV and gets away scot free.

-

**Falling Action**

Skye narrates to Steve the process she used to get him out of the ice, expecting to find a corpse and wanting to give him a proper burial but, to her not-that-great surprise (as she had suspected he might have survived), he was still alive in a sort of cryo hibernation sleep, with a very _very_ low pulse rate (and the fact that his body wasn’t nearly as cold as the ice – if anything the ice that was in contact with him was _lower_ in temperature than the ice that was partway from the surface of the block and the surface of his skin.) Skye tells him that she thinks that the odd temperature thing was that his body was somehow _absorbing_ the little amount of heat energy from the ice, hence why his body wasn’t cooling down to the point of ice crystals forming in his cells, nor the ice around him slowly melting from his body heat to the point of him ‘sinking’ in the ice.

-

**Revelation and Catastrophe**

Here, Skye finishes her story but Natasha makes her presence known to inform the duo that ‘SHIELD Is coming,’ and _no_, Ross and the army aren’t being let in on Steve’s ‘temporal rehab’ because “someone” hacked SHIELD systems and uploaded a tonne of (circumstantial) evidence of Ross’ corruption/incompetence, and the US President gave SHIELD the go ahead.

Steve insists he’ll be fine, and Skye and Natasha leave and watch from afar as Fury arrives and is shocked to see Steve is awake, though with something of a caveman beard and shaggy hair. Not, really a Catastrophe, is it? Except that in the debriefing at the Triskelion, there are various people that we the audience know to be Hydra.

-

**The Post-Credits Scene because, MCU-inspired**.

Skye is at an archery range practising with her Bow and Arrow, with her girlfriend watching and heckling when she misses. Skye makes a comment that if her older brother were here, the teasing would be worse. Guess who shows up? And Natasha is _shocked_ to realise just who said Brother is!... Said Brother likewise is staring at the woman he brought into SHIELD, and has to ask how long the two of them knew each other... and finds the answer both hilarious and somewhat disturbing, given his knowledge of Natasha's past...


	4. Episode I - A Black and Red Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooh. Now we get the one where skye meets Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... It hurt writing this, because It was intended for Clint, but then I realised in writing in the plan that Skye and Natasha knows each other earlier than the events that create Hulk, and that this trilogy supposed to be set earlier than that, and... well... I decided to make it a Natasha one too, properly, not like 'Episode V', which was basically post-hulk's creation Natasha trying to get to Skye to ask 'wtf' and 'why is the army after you'.

**Personal Connections**

**The Origin Trilogy**

**Episode I – A Black and Red Menace**

The Blurb from my Story Projects folder for this was partially written and I’ve decided on a change anyway, so no blurb.

-

Once more, Skye is The Protagonist.

Our Deuteragonist of this story, well, there’s two. Kind of. There’s Clint Barton.

Our Villain of this story … is also the Deuteragonist. It’s… drumroll please. Natasha Romanoff!

Sorry for the name, it’s a star wars reference and black widow ‘color’ reference all in one.

The Story is split into five acts – Act one, Prologue and Exposition. Act two, Rising Action. Act three, Climax. Act four, Falling Action. Act five, Revelation and Catastrophe.

-

**Prologue and Exposition.  
\- Prologue**

It’s 1971. We open on a seemingly random street in new York somewhere and a figure at one end appears seemingly from nothing. Shortly after, the street lights begin to switch off until there’s very little light. The figure walks up to a building, and revealed beside the front door is the sign “St Agnes Orphanage”. Shortly, the tall imposing figure is joined by a woman. The two talk, asking if they’re sure about this, to which the imposing figure says things must be what they are, or there would be no hope for the world, when He Who Must Not Be Named returns.

The female reminds the male that those books don’t exist yet, and the male just laughs softly, and comments that he isn’t Dumbledore either. (Yes totally a Harry Potter **_philosophers_** stone reference). She adds that she doesn’t transform into a cat either. Her form is a little ‘larger’. (AN: *snigger*)

Mere seconds later, a _Quinjet_ lands in the street, its cloaking field active except for the rear section, and exiting via the back ramp is a big guy. We get the sense that were the scene lit, he might not have the same color skin as regular people.

(AN:*snicker*)

In his arms, he is gently handling a little baby in a bundle.

But unlike the inspiration for this scene, this not-Hagrid gentle giant isn’t alone with not-Dumbledore and not-McGonagall. He is followed by three others – Two are in unique combat uniforms, flanking the third in a normal office suit.

Not-Dumbledore asks Not-Hagrid to pass the baby to him a moment, calling him ‘Hagrid’ for a laugh, to which not-Hagrid just chuckles sadly as he does. Not-Dumbledore holds the baby – a little girl, and whispers a few words in a mysterious language, and then tells the others it is an ‘asgardian blessing’.

One of the two combat-uniformed people, a woman of shocking red hair, just jokes that she realises why “her” life had so many coincidences – ‘Not Dumbledore’ just jinxed “her”. She then asks to hold the baby, and Thor just passes her over gently.

The other of the two combat-uniformed, a male, makes a comment about being careful lest the baby steals Not-McGonagall’s girlfriend away. To which Not-McGonagall just rolls her eyes and says ‘bad joke dad’.

Speaking of which, “Dad” is handed the baby by “Red”, and he cooes at the baby who wakes up for a moment, and he gives a soft sad smile and whispers to her that she’ll be an awesome archer and more… then he passes the baby to Not-McGonagall with a pointed look.

Not-McGonagall sighs as she accepts and looks at the young baby in her arms, and tells how awkward this is, how she had _so_ many questions, and turns out _she really should have blamed herself_.

When she starts crying, the suited female that had left the quinjet stood between ‘Dad’ and ‘Red’ approaches and ‘Not-McGonagall’ passes the baby to her, and promises that “Skye” would be looked after.

Not-Dumbledore then speaks, saying that it is very brave of Miss Avery to take on this task.

A tearful goodbye, and the group, minus Not-Dumbledore, Not-McGonagall and Miss Avery (and the baby Skye), get into the quinjet. Not-Dumbledore watches as the Quinjet’s stealth field activates fully, and gusts of wind indicate that it has taken off. The two Not-Harry-Potter-Characters watch as Miss Avery takes the Not-Harry-Potter baby girl into the orphanage with a sad look back.

Not-dumbledore looks to Not-McGonagall, who’s crying even harder, and tells him softly, “I remember Sister Avery, she never actually told me that she was the one who brought me here. She never told me a lot of things… She didn’t get the chance to.” Not-dumbledore raised an eyebrow. “She died, Thor. When I was _nine_. Three days after the first time I met _Natasha_.”

Not-Dumbledore, Thor, silently comforts the woman who is now obviously the grown-up version of the baby girl they have just dropped off at an orphanage in the middle of a night in 1971.

Together, the pair walk back to the end of the street, and just moments before they reach the end, the street lights come back on, enough to show the distortion as they disappear, likely onto another Quinjet.

-

**Prologue and Exposition  
\- Exposition**

Right. So now we’re following KID SKYE.

Skye is currently all of nine years old, and has a “little” brother, just a year younger than herself… Clint Barton. The two of them are shown as right little hellion angels, intelligent, well-behaved when they should be, but _oh boy do they have fun!_ And constantly getting berated by Sister Avery – the suited-woman from the prologue who seems really fond of both of them, and is also the only one of the orphanage’s nuns who calls her by her chosen name of Skye. _None of the three like the one that the mother superior gave her_. Yes, even in this “massively AU from canon” story, she still can’t quite get away from _the dreaded perfect poop_.

We get quite the handle on the dynamic between the pair. While a year younger, Clint is oddly more protective of Skye, than the other way around. Often when playing House, he plays the dad and she his daughter, which Avery finds _hilarious_, though doesn’t say why. Everyone just thinks she’s being weirdly cruel, given, well… _orphanage_, but both Clint and Skye get the sense that Avery knows something, particularly as at this point they both already know that Avery started working at the orphanage at the same time that Skye arrived – two years before Clint himself got dumped on the doorstep at less than a year old.

We get to see the kids sometimes playing superheroes – Skye dressing as a female Captain America, and Clint as a World War II hero Archer that… I honestly don’t know any particular Marvel Comics archer of WW2. I keep thinking ‘mad jack’ for some reason.

We also get a scene of mysterious figures talking about how they have located someone with the genetic markers they’re looking for. One in China – to which one mysterious figure says that ‘they already tried with that one during the war, no luck’. And one in an Orphanage in New York… a nine year old girl. One of the figures says that it is dangerous to work so close to SHIELD, so another suggests perhaps some of their “Assets” in Russia.

We return for a handful of scenes in the orphanage, now with Clint going off to a foster home, while Skye stays behind, and Avery assuring the girl that “he wont just forget you” and “you’ll see him again.” In another scene, Avery asks Skye for help welcoming a new girl to the orphanage, with an odd knowing smile on her face. Skye is introduced to “Natalie Rushman”, a red-head whose just a year older than Skye.

We learn that ‘Natalie’ is there to get any info on Skye to make a kidnapping easy, and quiet. The KGB have no compunctions from stealing away a little girl from an American orphanage, but they don’t want the political backlash of being found out of course. The problem that Natalie has, is that Skye is just so… likeable, and yet also _way too loud_ for her tastes, not used to the concept of ‘rough housing’, which is something the pair keep getting into arguments about, with Skye calling her a Robot for all the emotion that Natalie shows.

Natalie also has the problem that Avery seems to know something, and keeps catching her snooping and just giving the girl knowing looks, then, of all things, giving _advice on how to snoop better_.

-

**Rising Action**

In a scene with one of her handlers, who has a strange silver arm, Natalie asks how to handle actually _liking_ her marks. Her Handler admits that with this being Natalie’s first mission, they don’t expect her to be perfect, they chose her because of her age, so they expect her to act like a child… and Natalie points out that _in that regard, she’s failing massively_. The handler also doesn’t know the purpose of the mission, and was informed it was just ‘training’, which he reiterates to Natalie. The Red Room training she’s had so far (and has a lot more to go through) is about controlling her emotions to the point of not showing how she _really_ feels, but she hasn’t been given the training on _showing fake emotions_, or even how to show her real feelings at a lower or higher level than she actually feels them. If the mission was to act like a robot, then she’s got that down perfectly.

The Handler knows the problem, and makes something of a mistake. He phrases it as an order, but basically tells her to stop treating it as a mission, to get to know and be friends with Skye.

And this is where the problems come in for the KGB.

With a person of authority telling her to stop treating it as a mission, she stops _seeing it_ as a mission, and the difference in her interactions with Skye (and, well, everyone else for that matter), is massive. She actually laughs at some jokes, and finds some of the older kids’ abusive behaviour towards the younger ones abhorrent and together with Skye start to retaliate… and then we come to the final sequence of this part.

One of the retaliatory ‘pranks’ goes too far, and several of the older kids are hurt enough to be sent to hospital. Avery takes Skye and Natasha for punishment, and Avery, in her disappointment, slips up. She calls Natalie, Natasha.

Skye has _no idea_ why Avery called her new friend that she really _really_ likes by the wrong name, but _Natasha’s_ reaction tells her that, no, its not the wrong name. Because Natasha starts to panic, only getting out that ‘you know-‘ and running off. Avery winces, but doesn’t realise what this has set into motion.

Not long after, Avery is in the Orphanages’ attached little abbey, when a figure with a silver arm stalks up behind her. Avery notices, and turns around and is _frightened half to death_ at the spectre she sees. She recognises him. She even whispers the code-name that most SHIELD agents believed a myth. “Winter Soldier.”… She tries to run, but his hand catches her, and then he grabs her by the throat and squeezes. Cut to black.

-

**Climax**

Skye is worried about her friend, and when there’s a commotion coming from the abbey, uses it to run out of the Orphanage, and after checking some spots, finds Natalie in one of their ‘secret’ spots on a rooftop with a great view of New York City across the bay, and asks whats wrong.

Natalie… Natasha, confesses, about being Russian, working for the KGB, that she was sent here for a training mission though what that purpose was she didn’t know, and that she’s scared that they might kill her for somehow slipping up, she doesn’t even know how she slipped up, Avery shouldn’t have known who she was, but obviously did… and using her _real_ name when punishing her was _clearly_ meant as a warning, that she was _failing_ in her training, her mission.

Skye and Natasha both then figure that Avery might be a Russian spy, though Natasha doesn’t want to say why the woman would be in an orphanage, especially after Skye says that Avery started at the orphanage when Skye was brought there, and that no one even knows skye’s birthname, nor who her parents are – just that she appeared in the orphanage one day, and Avery began working there the next.

Then Natasha says that she thinks she’s in big trouble for breaking cover. So Skye tells her… to run. And Natasha points out that she doesn’t even know how – she’s _ten_, and the red room hasn’t taught her anything about being undercover yet.

Skye rightly points out that it doesn’t make sense then that they sent her undercover anyway, so surely a little slip up here didn’t matter, where they obviously had a spy to see how she handles it _without_ training. Natasha shrugs, and eventually the two calm down, and Skye suggests they go back to the Orphanage, and then says she’d help Natasha run away if there were Russian spies there ready to capture her.

On returning to the orphanage, they find that the front entrance and entrance to the side abbey is blocked by a bunch of cop cars, all with their lights flashing. Confused at this, they move around to the back, only to find the team of Russians that Skye didn’t think would be there… and to Natasha’s horror, she isn’t the target… Skye is. Her friend. The girl who has helped teach her more about _life_ than the Red Room.

She takes… exception. And while she wasn’t taught anything about undercover or faking emotions and such… she _was_ taught how to fight, unarmed, against bigger and stronger opponents, whether they were armed or not.

-

**Falling Action**

Natasha has brought the injured and only semi-conscious Skye back to their secret spot, which she hadn’t told her handlers about, and clearly they hadn’t thought to follow the pair at any point during her undercover mission. She tries to tend to Skye’s wounds, including several grazes from bullets, but her first aid isn’t that good without a kit, and she knows enough to worry about infections if she tried to use anything on the rooftop.

Skye is so bad from blood loss, that Natasha eventually says to ‘screw it’, and performs a makeshift transfusion, scared because she knows that if the blood types are the wrong ones, Skye could die, but she can’t help but take the chance. And, sure enough, it works.

When Skye wakes up, she’s shocked by Natasha’s relieved reaction of hugging her tight and crying.

Little do either know, that it would be a very long time before Natasha genuinely cries again.

Skye tells Natasha that she has a ‘little brother’, not of blood, and that he was sent to a foster home not far from here. She could say she ‘missed’ her little brother so much that she ran away, that way, she’d be safe from the people who were after her. Natasha agrees, not telling Skye the problems with that plan, planning instead to kill any who know about Skye…

-

**Revelation and Catastrophe**

Natasha drops off Skye at the Barton Home, though she doesn’t go in herself, and returns to the orphanage. It’s a long drive, and she almost panics the few occasions she drives past police cars, though they didn’t look to see how young she was, otherwise she’d be in for a hell of a night for hotwiring and joy riding. On arriving, she scopes out the place carefully – not making many mistakes and thanking Avery for her little lessons… and then finds out why the police cars were there. Avery is dead, and rumor has it that her killer had a silver arm.

Natasha is… upset, because she realises what this means. Avery _wasn’t_ a spy.

Her cover was way more blown than she had known.

And Skye was going to be in danger.

We close on the scene of Natasha returning to the safe house that her handler and his ‘team’ were working from, and one by one, she kills the few who had survived the getaway, and as for her handler, he just chuckles as she catches him burning the files they’d put together about Skye.

“Congratulations, Romanoff. You’ve set back their hopes for a supersoldier program by what, a decade with this stunt.” He tells her, clearly _pleased_, and as we fade to black…

We get a flash-forward to a scene of Skye, Natasha and Steve in the little cabin, set during Episode VI, Steve, freshly de-iced but not yet having met SHIELD. Natasha tells him that there were some in the KGB who thought that all these super soldier serum projects were just a waste of time, and her Handlers’ boss was one of them. Both of them used the fiasco to strike Skye from record. Natasha herself reported ‘Mary Sue Poots’ as dead, fatal gunshot wound, and the team killed for their failure.

Skye shares what happened for her afterward. Clint was too young to realise, but the foster parents did. So they took her in, and didn’t report it. Officially, Mary Sue Poots was reported dead the same night that Avery died. Six months later, and while putting in the adoption papers to bring Clint into the Barton Family, they also arranged for Skye to go back to the orphanage, but under her proper name. The sisters of the orphanage knew who she was, of course, but the entire situation, Avery’s death, Skye having gone missing with that ‘strange red haired girl’, and a group of dead armed Russians being found in their back yard assured their silence and agreement to the arrangements of Skye being entered under her chosen name… Skye Avery Rogers… in honor of Sister Avery Rogers.

-

**The Post-Credits Scene because, MCU-inspired**.

A Quinjet partially decloaks and hovers with the rear ramp extended down to the lip of a rooftop in New York, and out of the back, Bruce, Clint and Natasha exit, Clint and Natasha in their combat uniform… the uniforms they wore in the prologue because yes, that was them. The Quinjet recloaks as it moves away, and shortly two figures – Thor and Skye, also appear from an odd distortion.

On the rooftop waiting, a short, bald very light-skinned woman in yellow robes stands beside a bearded male with long hair, this one just wearing a jacket, white shirt and jeans, but on his back rested the famous shield of Captain America.

He’s the first to speak. “Time Travel, really?”

Skye just smiles sadly and nods, as she passes the pair on her way inside.

“You, going to tell me just _why_ you five just went time travelling?” Rogers asked.

Of the group, only Thor doesn’t look at the man with a sad half-smile, instead his gaze being directed at the heavens. Steve _does_ hear a mutter referring to Thor’s mom, but how that pertains, he doesn’t know.

“Beers on me.” Clint just says as he follows Skye, though he adds, “Skye, none for you. You’re too young.”, this prompts Natasha and Bruce to chuckle, Thor to grin though with confusion, and a holler from Skye, “Hey, I’m older than you DAD!”

“ONLY THE SAME WAY STEVE IS!” He shouts back.

Because, unexplained in this story, but implied, is that Skye _really is Clint’s daughter, but shortly after birth brought back in time to BEFORE Clint was born…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time travel aspect came literally out of nowhere, though I was thinking of it BEFORE I started typing it up this afternoon. Then I just shrugged and decided to throw WAY SO MUCH at the idea.
> 
> And no, this isn't the bearded Steve from between Civil War and Infinity War. Clue is in that the Ancient One is still alive. (Clue on the timetravel method also).
> 
> Basically, in case I dont go into it in Episode II or III (dont intend to). Jaiying is still her mom, but when Clint and Laura were 18? 19? they met Jaiying, and being in the 'experiment' phase of the relationship, and their age, and access to recreational drugs, well, lets just say that Clint blames Laura as it was her idea. I mean the threesome was Laura's idea. Also, through other shenanigans, Laura KNOWS Skye is Clint's Daughter who was raised as his OLDER SISTER, and figured that a bit of likeness to Jaiying meant she was Skye's biological mom. So yes. Laura's fault. Anyway, so sometime they had a threesome, Jaiying got pregnant, and returned to china before she found out. Hunan stuff still happened, but here's the interesting part. Out of nowhere, Thor, Bruce, Skye, Clint and Natasha show up in front of the half-dead and rest mostly-dying shield team. Thor is clearly Thor so the three survivors agree that a god has better chances of keeping the little baby safe from monsters. But here's the rub. one Agent Avery Rogers doesn't want to leave the little baby in the hands of strangers, and she's a SHIELD agent, sworn to protect. So that's her involvement. When Skye introduces herself to Avery as "I'm Skye, also, that's me." and tells her *when* she was dropped off at an orphanage, and who was her primary carer out of all of the nuns... yeah.


	5. Episode II - Attack of the Programs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with Tony!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skye's timeline:  
born 1988  
1989, taken back in time to 1971.  
1971, sent to the St Agnes Orphanage by her future self, with former SHIELD Agent Linda Avery creating the identity of Sister Avery Rogers to keep an eye on Skye.  
1979, Skye meets Natasha for the first time, is almost kidnapped by Russians, getting shot in the process. receives blood transfusion from Natasha. goes to live with the Barton Family who not long after adopt Clint, and she returns to the orphanage under a new identity with knowing assistance from the nuns.  
1984, graduates high school at age fourteen, gets sponsorship to Massachusetts Institute for Technology, where she meets Tony Stark (also fifteen)  
1985, Classified  
2002, Attends Culver University as a student, working on a high level degree or something, and assist Dr Bruce Banner on his work for the US Army's Bio-Tech Force Enhancement program  
2003, an explosion in the lab shatters several vials with variants of the Serum spilling onto Skye, who receives cuts from the glass, absorbing the serum into her body, and shortly thereafter getting a large dose of Gamma Radiation. Shortly after, assists Dr Banner in escaping from the US Military and goes on the run herself.  
2008, Skye is captured in colorado not by the army or shield, but an unnamed third party who want to know what she knows about the serum. She learns what was happening to her during her blackouts of the last four-five years, she's the SHE-HULK!. Also it explains her body having slowly developed a super-soldier physique, and her hyper-metabolism.  
2010, Skye infiltrates SHIELD to get to Steve Rogers' body, recovers it, and gets him out of the iceblock.

**Personal Connections**

**The Origin Trilogy**

**Episode II – Attack of the Programs**

The Blurb from my Story Projects folder for this was partially written and I’ve decided on a change anyway, so new blurb. I’ll try:

-

It was the dawn of the digital age, some didn’t see it, but others did see the potential of computers to revolutionise the world.

-

Okay I can’t think of a good one, but this is the one where Skye gets to know Tony!

-

Once more, Skye is The Protagonist.

Our Deuteragonist of this story, well…

Our Villain of this story … is also the Deuteragonist. It’s… drumroll please. Tony Stark!

The Story is split into five acts – Act one, Prologue and Exposition. Act two, Rising Action. Act three, Climax. Act four, Falling Action. Act five, Revelation and Catastrophe.

-

**Prologue and Exposition.  
\- Prologue**

Skye’s a teenager, and unlike what she thought, she’s not the only student at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology that started younger than most. She has the dubious honor of knowing Tony Stark, fellow fifteen year old and spoiled brat. They _do not get along_. _Especially_ because of the rumors on campus that the two are either secretly dating or should as their arguments are UST.

-

**Prologue and Exposition  
\- Exposition**

The main action begins with an argument. Tony can’t believe someone who went to public school is better than him – despite, well, his grades being what they are and her grades being what they are proving him wrong. He even boasts about hacking the Pentagon when he was fourteen… to which Skye shares that a) of course he did, and b) everyone here knew that because the newspapers published that whole scandal, and the only reason he wasn’t behind bars was because daddy gave the military a huge discount on his latest and greatest weapons, and she goes on to describe how he’s actually terrible at security having just brute-forced his way in.

He dares her to hack the pentagon, or even his fathers’ company, which he tells her has better security than the pentagon.

She just smirks and asks a random-seeming question about a piece of stark tech that Tony knows about because he peeked, but said tech is highly classified… meaning that Skye already did.

She then says that his father refused to advance Arc reactor technology because power companies bribed him not to, and Howards’ public explanation of ‘not cost effective’ was totally off-base.

Skye returns to her dorm were we meet her roommate, who isn’t a student… one Natasha Romanoff, and here we discover that at this point, the two are both fifteen, it’s nearing Natasha’s birthday, and they’ve recently upgraded their friendship status to romantic relationship. We also find out that Skye has hacked her way into KGB systems and that’s how Natasha’s here, on a bogus ‘mission’. Skye also thanks Natasha for that bit about the stark weapons tech she described – she hadn’t hacked Stark Industries _yet_, and it was something the KGB already knew about because she was the one who got that info. (So.. Skye learned about it from the russians, basically…)

This part is basically a huge chunk of setup, both for this story and wider, doing some of the ground work on Skye and Natasha’s long-distance relationship, and how it works since Natasha, at this point, still works for the KGB, and also work on Skye’s search for where she comes from.

-

**Rising Action**

Tony, pissed off at Skye, places a bet – if he wins, he will tell his parents she broke into the company database, and she’d probably end up arrested.

She makes a counter offer for if she wins. _He stops all of his harassment of her, and stops behaving like the spoilt rich kid who expects everything to be handed to him_. And one last thing. _He Apologizes for his behaviour_.

The bet? Hack into the KGB, and leak intel and upload it to the Pentagon.

-

**Climax**

She makes a show of giving him a head start… and then in less than a minute, says ‘done’… and crashed the KGB servers so that Tony couldn’t get in. Tony takes five minutes getting into the Pentagon, and finds that yeah, Skye did just anonymously upload a huge chunk of intel.

Hours later… _he’s_ arrested for hacking the Pentagon _again_, and when he comes back, she points out that, if he had just held up his end of the bet – his behaviour, the apology… she’d have covered _his_ tracks because _she was still in the system_. Proving her point, she has a print out from security cameras showing his interrogation, and points out that when she does something anonymous, she stays anonymous.

Tony is… really not happy at this, and spiralling down wanting revenge, afterall, he’s in trouble with his parents again. But when Howard visits, Skye makes her play.

-

**Falling Action**

She pretends to be confused, and says that Tony uploaded a bunch of Russian intelligence about some scientist named vanko who was trying to build his own arc reactor, and surely that was worth the unauthorised hack of the Pentagon… and she knows because she had dared him to put his skills were his mouth was, and he hacked the KGB. Howard knows that the KGB got hacked as there was a big fuss about their systems going down, and that the intel in question was indeed uploaded to the pentagon, because it was shared with shield (not that those details get presented in the writing, just that Howard knows exactly what she’s talking about)… This gets Tony off the hook, Howard leaves, and he asks Skye why.

She points out that she knows he _can_ behave, he _can_ act like a human being, that she knows because she’s _seen_ him do so, but _no one_ likes losing, and most (not her) would have reneged at such a bet anyway, sore for losing and being proven second-rate.

Tony leaves quiet, and Skye returns to find an amused yet annoyed girlfriend, asking her if it was really necessary to do that damage, given that she’s now being recalled. Skye instantly is remorseful because, she wants her girlfriend time damnit!

-

**Revelation and Catastrophe**

Some time has passed, and Tony and Skye are actually getting along. He had even apologized.

Skye is invited to dinner with the Starks, and Howard comments that he’s glad Tony had finally found a girlfriend who could calm him down… Skye is… not amused, neither is Tony (who knows of skye’s relationship with a girl, but hadn’t met her)… well, until Skye tells Howard that actually, they’re not together, she’s in a happy lesbian relationship with “a gorgeous red-head” and Tony is very much amused by the spit-take that Howard does…. Despite his own.

Tony goes to clean up, and while out, Howard then asks her what she wants to do when she graduates… afterall, There’ll soon be an opening at Stark Industries for a cyber security specialist. Or maybe she could put her talents hacking the KGB to work with an intelligence agency… He then tells her about SHIELD.

Skye… isn’t happy with that latter option and turns it down flat, saying that she really doesn’t like SHIELD for what they did to her. She reveals that they sent her to an orphanage, and then once she was old enough to speak, spent a long time being moved around foster homes… until the age of nine when she was re-entered into the system under a new identity after some Russians tried to kidnap her at the orphanage, so that constant moving around protocol meant to protect her didn’t work anyway.

Howard is… mystified at this, and Skye shares her intake file that has the stamp of SHIELD and blacked out entries, and also refuses to give the name she originally had in the system. Suffice to say, it explains the social ease of hacking the KGB, while also explaining her reluctance to join SHIELD.

Ends the scene on Tony returning to hear Howard offer her the cyber security position at Stark Industries.

-

**The Post-Credits Scene because, MCU-inspired**.

Another snippet of the time-travel. Here, we learn that the Time-travelling Thor is from the future of the Skye, Clint and Natasha who was also time-travelling. Aka the human avengers are pre-avengers, but the Asgardian is _basically_ Endgame-Thor (minus the pot-belly…), his arrival interrupts Skye explaining to Steve Rogers how and why she’d attended MIT from 1985 through to 1987, yet she was also a student at Culver University in the early 2000s, in her early 30s (her MIT studies was the post-highschool stuff, while her culver studies was much higher up). To note that, at this point, she’s _forty two years old_, yet, like Natasha (who’s 43), looks to still be in her _twenties_. She looked the same pre-she-hulk, so her age appearance isn’t on that serum.

He tells her that he’s come from the future, and he’s on a mission to ‘fix everything’… and he’s glad to see her, while she has… no idea who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basic details of her time in education
> 
> 1984 to 1987, attended MIT. Like basic level degree stuff?  
1993-1996, attended UCLA. ... mid level degree stuff? - this is a maybe, to fill the gap, but not for sure hence not in the timeline in the top notes.  
2002-2003, attended Culver.... high level degree stuff?


	6. Episode III - Revenge of the

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking Suggestions.

**Personal Connections**

**The Origin Trilogy**

**Episode III – Revenge of the**

The Blurb from my Story Projects folder for this wasn't written and I can't remember what I was going to do, so new blurb. I’ll try:

-

The Author didn't know what he was doing, and so asked the audience, "Got any ideas?"

-

Okay I can’t think of a good one, but this is the one where Skye gets to know the Audience!

-

Once more, Skye is The Protagonist.

Our Deuteragonist of this story...

Our Villain of this story … is also the Deuteragonist. It’s… drumroll please. Audience

The Story is split into five acts – Act one, Prologue and Exposition. Act two, Rising Action. Act three, Climax. Act four, Falling Action. Act five, Revelation and Catastrophe.

-

**Prologue and Exposition.  
\- Prologue**

It's the 90s, and the Audience scratched their heads about what to do here, and wondered whether or not to include Carol Danvers...

-

**Prologue and Exposition  
\- Exposition**

Different Factions of The Audience pull Skye in different directions, and someone helpfully tells her about the SJW/Sexism and bad-writing stuff, though not without Bias.

-

**Rising Action**

Someone else, displeased at the explanations try to get theirs in, but the little babies words just spark anger from the crowd. Skye helplessly watches in confusion, having no idea who most of the MCU characters being commented about are, other than a certain girlfriend, her brother, and that guy from college, and she has no idea what an 'Avenger' is.

-

**Climax**

The Fandom is at WAR. Someone called someone a snowflake. Skye can only duck and cover.

-

**Falling Action**

Stars of the Fandom along with our Time Travelling Thor wrangle the troublemakers into being banned from the multidimensional fiction forum on writing this story.

-

**Revelation and Catastrophe**

Some time has passed, and Skye is finally getting to grips with what all of this was about, realising that the author had no idea what to do (other than this!)...

But then, someone triggers the Author about the main character being a female lesbian part-alien who would, on undergoing a transformation, gain superpowers, commenting on those concepts negatively, being a transphobe or whatever the word is. that someone also adds that the Author is a typical male hypocrit for liking Lesbians in fiction, yet he avoids Slash, both inclusion in his stories and of others' stories as a reader.

That someone gets blasted by Stormbreaker, to which the Author and Skye are thankful, but the Author is still left red-cheeked by the one part that was true, with only that arguments that he is a heterosexual male and therefore _yes_ he doesn't like seeing two males together like that, but only in terms of the "not to be done in public" stuff that a male and female in public would get in trouble for. (so kissing and hugs is one thing, and doesn't mind that being included in stories that have gay couples)... and that when it comes to sex scenes, he generally skips them anyway, because outside of. ahem situations, its just uncomfortable to read. And in Ahem situations better off with regular ahem.

Skye just blinks at the sudden weirdness, and then walks away, intent on getting back to work.

-

**The Post-Credits Scene because, MCU-inspired**.

All of the non-original Avengers crowd the Author.

"What do you mean, you didn't have a story that would include us!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Bottom of the Barrel?


End file.
